Unexpected love
by lycangirl
Summary: Hermione works for the ministry as a potions master and has to go into forbidden territory for her job. On one od these arrands she is follow by and unseen precense only to be rescued by an unexpected person suck at summaries pleas R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

Unexpected Run In

Hermione walked down a dark alley with a rather large satchel thrown over her shoulder.She knew that she shouldn't be in this paticular alley late at night but it was the quickest way home.Hermione picked up her pace and took out her wand. She was starting to have a uneasy feeling that someone was following her. She decided she had better start running and get out in the open as soon as possible. when she turned the corner ahead of her she was then very certain that someone or something was following her, in a last ditch effort she decided to throw a couple of hexs behind her as she turned another corner. As she looked over her shoulder to throw a hex she felt herself colid with something solid throwing her back off her feet causeing her head to smack into the cobble stones with a sickening crack sending her into complete darkness.

When Hermione awoke she was in a bed and for a moment she was trying to remember when and how she got home, then it hit her, she wasn't at home and she had been chased. Suddenly Hermione felt panic wash over her, she had to get out of this place and to safety. Hermione threw her legs over the side of the bed and tired to stand only to be over come with dizziness. Hermione turned her head and took in all that she could, looking for a way out of this room in case she felt at all threatened. Hermione looked around the room and noticed a large chest at the end if the bed and two doors at the end of the room, one might have been a closet and the other had to be the door out. She also notice that beside the bed was a large over stuffed chair with a throw thrown over the back. hermione herd fooot steps coming from the other side of one of the doors, when she herd the steps stop at the door she jumped back in the bed and threw the covers back over her fighting the urge to get sick from another bought of dizzziness that threatened to empty her stomach of all its contents. when the door open a man came in and took off his coat hanging it on a hook by the door to the right. As he approached the bed hermione jumped and got to her feet and ran for the door that the man had just come threw but she wasn't fast enough, he grabed her from behind and held her tight around the waist. Hermion started to scream for help and thashed her arms and legs in all directions trying to loosen his grip around her waist but it was all in vain.

Remus was startled when he came in the room and Hermione had jumped out of the bed and be-lined it for the door. Remus was sure she would still be out for hours considering the bump she had gotten fron running into him in the alley. When he entered the room he was not expecting Hermione to be alert.As she ran past him he reached out and grabed her around the waist and was meet with a weak fight. He draged her back to the bed and threw her on her back, he then pined her flat with his own weight, pinning her arms above her head so that he could get close enough to get het attention. "Hermione please, its me Remus, its okay your safe, calm down." Hermione quit fighting and opend her eyes that had been closed in her effort to get away. She was meet with Remus' face just inched away from her own face. She could feel his hot breath brush acros her lips and face, he was looking straight into her eyes. Hermione reconized the dark amber eyes and and the two thin scars the started at the upper left side of his face and ended at his chin and right jaw bone. It was at that moment Hermione was very aware of her once professors body streched completely on top of hers. She let out a breath of relief, " Oh professor thank the gods its you. I was afraid you were who ever was chasing me in the alley." "Well, I'm not and I am truly sorry for scaring you" Hermione gave a small smile, "Um professor, you can get up now I won't be running off." Remus suddenly realized that he was still on top of Hermione. He almost let out a moan when he started to rise and and certian sencetive parts brushed against her body. "Oh sorry dear." Remus got up and sat in the chair next to the bed. Hermione sat up and tried to straighten her extremly frizzy hair. She stopped when she notice Remus staring at her, "Why were you at nochturn alley last night and why so late" Hermione was hesitent to answer, "Well I was getting some ingredients for a potion that are of an illeagal kind. I work for the ministry as a potion master and we have been trying to dvelope a potion that will help in defeating the ministries new enemy. the ingredients are not something you would find ina regular shop. I heve the ministries permission to get what ever the potion requires. As you most certainly know the lycans and vamps are fighting once again. Remus stood and went to the chest at the end of the bed and opened it pulling out a fresh set of cloths. " Yes I know, I am now apart of the lycan clan. Remus noticed the shock in Hermoines eyes even if her face gave away nothing. "They are not all like grey beard, and when he died alot of his followers disappeared I have beome a guard for our alpha and she wants nothing to do with turning unsupecting people into ware wolves now that we and control our afliction." I do believe we owe that to you Hermione. It was your new potion that helped us, was it not. Hermione shook her head, "It was not the cure I was hopeing for, I had hoped it would completely erase all signs of the wolf but in fact you are still a lycan. It's just now you can change when you want and not lose your mind when you transform. Remus walked over to Hermione and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head so that she could look into his eys, "Your postion hermione has set me free even if I am still lycan. You have given me control of myself and that is freedom to me. Now I know you are prodably tired, it is still late in the night. I am going to change and when I return you had better be asleep we will talk more about the events of this night tomorrow. Hermione smiled and began getting back underneath the covers she paused and called to remus as he left the room. "Professor where will you sleep I'd hate to take you bed from you?" "i will sllep on the floor, and you can call me Remus. I have not been your professor for quite a long time, good night Hermione." " Good night , Remus."


End file.
